


RWBY: Cinder's Slaves

by RPGamerWriter



Series: One Shot Storylines [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Gags, Heavy BDSM, Japanese Rope Bondage, Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Mistress, Rope Bondage, Slavery, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGamerWriter/pseuds/RPGamerWriter
Summary: I wanted to make a bondage story set in the RWBY fandom. And here it is~





	RWBY: Cinder's Slaves

**Weiss Schnee**  and her teammates  **Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna** , and **Yang Xiao Long** had all taken a break from their studies in  **Beacon Academy**  and doing their jobs as huntresses. Unfortunately, they were bored. Obviously bored by the fact that they had no monsters to slay. While spending the break focusing on the hobbies they did best, Weiss had been surfing the net on her laptop computer hoping to read up on things that would pique her interest. That was... until she stumbled across something on a site called  **BoundHub**  
  
What Weiss came across was a slew of explicit pictures depicting women being tied up. They were tied up in elaborate ropes while having rubber balls locked in their mouths. A strange feeling of arousal welled up within the heiress as she skimmed through picture after picture. Weiss couldn't help but bite her lower lip from the dull ache that trembled between her legs. She wasn't familiar with the topic of bondage until now. Last time Weiss heard of this topic was from her sister  **Winter Schnee**  who brought it up in a talk they had. She couldn't help herself, so Weiss was willing to try it out.  
  
"Maybe... I'll look for someone who'd like to try it out with me." She mused, having a slight grin on her face. Heading out, Weiss was now on the streets looking for new friends to meet. And hopefully, it would be a girl with the same level of interests as her. Especially if it had something to do with her new bondage obsession.     
  
After a bit of walking. There seemed to be no one interesting but on the very edge of town was a shop with the title  **"Tie Me Up."**  The shop is a two-story stone-walled building, with a reinforced wooden door with several leaded glass windows. The surrounding yard is filled with statues of mythical creatures. The shop has a gold tile roof with a small over-crop. A large stable beside the building has room for horses and carriages. Inside the shop was wooden shelves, a tiled mosaic floor, a large collection of latex and leather dresses hang from the walls. It is well lit by glowing gemstones set into the ceiling and every piece of metalwork had been brightly polished.  
  
The air is filled with the scent of fabric. Across the room set a counter with a register upon it. Behind that, there was another wooden door leading some were not available to customers. As the door to the shop was open the top struck a bell signaling a new customer had arrived. The door behind the front counter opened revealing a set of stairs. Though the real important thing that stepped through the door was a good looking lady with black, waist-length hair. Her outfit consisted of a red buttoned up blouse that hugged her upper chest firmly and a short black skirt that showed off her toned legs and a pair of black pumps that clicked across the tiled floor. The woman walked up behind the counter. Her amber colored eyes locked onto new customers entering her shop. Her name in question was  **Ella**. She then spoke with a warm welcoming smile. "Welcome to my shop. How may I help you?"  
  
Weiss had never visited a shop such as this before. She assumed it was a new shop in town and she possibly missed its grand opening. Regardless, she was optimistic to take a look around. Upon setting foot into the shop Weiss's blue hues locked onto a female behind the counter who laid eyes on her. She did not say anything just yet but the woman was undoubtedly attractive. So attractive that Weiss was quick to have thoughts about her in ropes. The thought made Weiss turn her head away for a brief moment. It was awkward to speak to the woman she was instantly attracted to. Turning her head back to the shop owner's view Weiss replied.  
  
"... Does this shop sell any toys? Not looking for any dolls to play with but I'm sure you get the reference."  
  
Ella heard the bell ring to the front door to her shop. She made her way down to the main floor where the shop was. As she pushed the door open hey eyes met the gaze of the Beacon huntress. For some reason, she seemed to have taken a liking to Weiss at first sight. Having asked that question Ella titled her head, a subtle smile visible on her face. "Oh? I get the reference~" She said. "Perhaps you'd like a bevy of FREE purchases just for you?"  
  
"I have enough money... but--" Weiss is handed a black box from Ella. "Take it. Don't question free purchases. And feel free to come again~"  
  
"Ooookay... thanks!" Weiss accepted the box and stepped out of the store's entrance. For some reason, it left Ella with a wide grin.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Returning to her room in Beacon, Weiss looked into the box, and the first thing she picked up was a big red ball gag. She stared at it for least 2 minutes then she opened her mouth and inserted it, she had a little trouble putting it in because it was huge. After it was behind her teeth she tried to fasten it… it took a few tries. So after it was done Weiss blushed and felt a new sensation in her crotch she slowly moved a hand down her panties were as wet as a pristine waterfall. "Mmmh!" Moaning into the gag Weiss had lost all control of her body and started rubbing. Then she pulled it to the side before slipping two fingers past her seeping folds. "MMMMMMF~!" This new sensation coursed through every fiber of her being then after ten minutes of fingering to the sweet sound of muffled moaning Weiss was hit by a bomb of pleasure.   
  
**"GMMMMMMMMMFH!!"**  
  
Her first orgasm ensued. The orgasm was powerful enough to make Weiss, exhausted from the lewd play faint. Eleven minutes later Weiss woke up and saw the floor covered in her cum, and the ball gag was still lodged in her drool pouring lips. So she grabbed the box of bondage tools, went to her computer and looked up every bondage site it could find. After 10 minutes of looking at sites, Weiss found one she was fascinated with. It was about self-bondage and she felt those feelings in her groin once more while watching one of the videos that grabbed her attention. So feeling really horny Weiss grabbed a pair of handcuffs and put them on.   
  
Looking back to the videos on BoundHub she wasted no time fingering herself to a ten-minute clip of celebrity  **Christina Carter**  squirming in latex, ball gagged and bound in an armbinder. Weiss lost track of how many orgasms she had 30 minutes later so she removed the handcuffs and ball gag and went to bed. She was lucky none of her teammates caught her in the hours prior to this. And speaking of teammates it gave her an idea. All through the night, Weiss could think about was what she had in mind tomorrow with her bondage addiction.  
  
**\--The Next Day**  
  
It was a Saturday morning and from the moment Weiss woke up she got to work on today’s little session in bondage, She now knew a lot more thanks to the sites she visited. First She took a shower and then she got out all she would need for today first she got her outfit put together. The first thing Weiss put on was some black latex stockings, she had to put a little baby powder to make them come on. Weiss felt so hot wearing these, next she put on a pair of black leather boots she brought from the Tie Me Up shop. After she put each one on Weiss put on the locks so she wouldn’t be able to get out without the key.  
  
Then Weiss took out a vibrator and a butt plug when she saw these two she figured she'd be in too deep to stop now. She inserted the butt plug first it had a little trouble getting in, and it hurt like hell but the good kind of pain. She inserted the vibrator, Weiss was so wet she didn’t need to lube it up it felt so good it took all she had not to cum then and there. Then she started the rope work Weiss started on her ankles with a short piece of rope. A few loops around then down the middle and after putting an X made from rope to make it secure she moved on. Then Weiss did the same process for the knees and the thighs then her favorite part the pussy rope. Weiss made it extra tight to make her really feel it, then she started on her arms she put on a pair of black latex gloves on each arm.   
  
It felt so good; Weiss then added a long piece of rope and lopped it below her breasts and the above. Then she got another piece and put in right between her boobs then she made one part of the rope go around her body. And the other goes over her shoulders then she tied them together making a simple breast harness. Next, she got her panties from yesterday, they still reeked of her cum. Weiss inserted them in her mouth, they tasted so sweet then she got the same ball gag and strapped it as tight as she could stand it. Then she picked up the vibrator and butt plug control and programmed it for random timing. And Weiss also programmed it for full force and with a push of a button, she was in heaven. After that, she picked up her blindfold and slowly lost her self in the sweet darkness of it. Then she jumped over to the closet where a monoglove was hanging one each hook was one of the straps. Weiss got each hand where they should be and started to work her way in. As soon as her hands got to the bottom she used the hooks to pull each strap onto her shoulders.  
  
After Weiss got that done she hopped over to her bed and got in the middle and started her adventure. It’s her waking up and not being able to see when suddenly she remembered she'd been kidnapped. Then she felt something in between her legs and realize the kidnappers have a vibrator on her pussy. She tries to plead with them but all that comes out are muffled groans and with that, she gets the first of many orgasms.   
  
***VRMMMMMMMMM*  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMMF!!"**  
  
After minutes of struggling and orgasms, Weiss passes out, when she comes to its time for her to escape. Her plan was to go over to the closet and use the hooks to get her arms free from the monoglove. So she hops over there expecting to find a hook but to her horror the closet it closed. Then she notices the vibrator is on a much higher setting and Weiss hits the floor with an explosive orgasm. Worst of all... she hears the door opening and footsteps. She forgot to lock the door!! Oh, it would be embarrassing as all hell if Ruby, Blake or Yang walked in on this.  
  
"Having fun are we?"  
  
Weiss recalled hearing a sultry tone and voice. Her icy blue eyes widened behind the blindfold and in came the shopkeeper- the SAME shopkeeper Weiss let in on her bondage-loving secret. "MMMMPH! MMMMH!" Weiss was shocked. How did the shopkeeper find her?   
  
"I know what you're thinking Miss Schnee..." She purred, lightly tracing two fingers along Weiss's snowy flesh. Her amber hues glowed briefly, and red flames arose from her slender body. Weiss couldn't see the eyes, but she did feel a noticeable increase in temperature around her. "It's my turn to let you in on a secret." She said, pulling out a black studded collar and fastens it around Weiss's neck.   
  
"There was NEVER an Ella... Only  **Cinder**. And your Mistress to be~" Cinder whispered.  
  
"MMMMMMFH!"  
  
"Let's get you out of here. I know a better place to carry out our lovely sessions..."  
  
Cinder had snuck out and brought Weiss into a shed located in the forests outside Beacon. It sufficed as a makeshift headquarters for Cinder who did a good job of infiltrating the academy. The interior was fairly large, sporting five beds, and a few poles mounted onto the carpet floor. Sets of varied ropes, cuffs, and gags hung on the wall along with various riding crops, paddles and strapons that varied in shape. Weiss, in her kinky outfit, had wrists tied behind the back, and ankles tied together for the trip here. "MMMPH!" Only to be hurled onto a bed. "Make it easy on yourself and don't struggle. You can't do jack with that collar on hehehehe~" Cinder taunts as she proceeds to strip Weiss naked.  
  
+++++  
  
Picking up Weiss's discarded hose and panties, Cinder rolls them into a tight ball. Right before she can protest Weiss feels the silky nylon pressed against her lips. The hose and panties fill her mouth to capacity. A long piece of cloth, approximately six inches wide a several feet long in folded in two to form a long strand three inches wide. Standing behind Weiss, Cinder places the cloth into her mouth, between the teeth at the halfway mark of the cloth. Pulling the cloth back tight, the wad of hose and panties are pushed back into her mouth. The ends of the cloth are brought back around the post pulling the back of her head up close to the pole.  
  
Before Cinder tightens the gag any further, a thick sponge is placed behind the back of Weiss's head between the post. This will serve to make Weiss a little more comfortable. Once this has been completed, the length of the cloth is pulled up tight behind the pole and tied. As the cloth is several feet in length, it is round back around the post and through her teeth again. This process is continued until there is no more cloth to wrap and is very tightly tied up in back. Weiss is now thoroughly gagged, unable to even mumble. The more Weiss struggles with the gag, the tighter it becomes. Now, a long length of nylon rope is doubled in two and looped around the post even with Weiss's elbows. A foreign sensation comes over Weiss as the rope is looped around the left elbow and then back over the right. Gently they are drawn together. Weiss can't help but count the number of turns that are placed around her elbows. Each turn draws them closer together. A space of about half an inch is left between the inside of her elbows and the post. This makes for a much more secure lashing job. As her elbows are cinched the space is taken up with rope. Each elbow is knotted securely. It pleases Cinder to see Weiss test her bonds after each part of her body is tied up.  
  
With yet another long length of nylon rope, doubled in two and looped around the post just above the elbow tie, Cinder starts to secure her chest to the pole. The rope is brought around to her breasts, over the left breast, under the right breast and around to the back of the post. This is repeated once more and then the direction is changed. The rope is now brought over the right breast and under the left. her breasts are now crisscrossed with rope and her elbows and upper torso are very, very securely fastened to the pole. The nipples on Weiss's small breasts are standing firm and erect by now. The rope makes her breasts look even firmer than ever. That tiny waist of hers is next in line for Cinder's attention. Much rope is looped around her waist fastening it to the post. Care is taken to loop rope not only around her waist but between her back and the post. This draws Weiss up incredibly tight up against the post. Cinder had been careful to knot the whole works off but have left about four feet or so of rope dangling which Cinder will put to good use later.  
  
Coming behind Weiss, Cinder grabs her bound ankles and pulls them back as far as possible. This brings her knees up tight to both sides of the post drawing her legs apart. As with Weiss's elbows, her knees are lashed to the post. Plenty of tight turns, cinching and expert knots. Not finished yet. A short length of rope is looped around the post next to Weiss's elbow bindings. The end is drawn down to her ankles and looped around the cinching. With the end of the rope, Cinder pulls her ankles up off of the floor and almost to the back of the post. The end is now tied off. All her weight is now on her knees. In spite of the situation becoming dire Weiss starts to appreciate the silk pillow.  
  
"Mmmmf... nnnnh!" Weiss is making a valiant effort at struggling but, alas, Weiss finds that the only part of her body that can move is her fingers and toes. Shaking her head from side to side is even an impossibility. Cinder's fingers find their way to her crotch. As she suspected, Weiss's folds were wet and slick. "I think you're gonna like these..." Cinder pulled out a set of dangling orgasm balls. Carefully, the balls are placed up high inside of Weiss. With the four foot length of rope that was left dangling by her side, Cinder was going to ensure that those balls stay in place. The end is drawn between her legs and up to her waist bindings. The end is passed between the ropes surrounding her waist and belly. Pulling up tight on the rope, it presses into her crotch. And the end is knotted off, giving Weiss something to work on. The battery pack for orgasm balls is duct taped to the post between her legs and is turned on.   
  
***RMMMMMM*  
  
"MMMMMMFUH!"**  
  
Electric shocks ran through Weiss's strung body, sweat is pouring down her face, and drool is starting to come through the gag. It is not long before Weiss feels a warm substance on the bottom of those tied up feet of hers which was hot oil Cinder massaged her feet with. Gently the oil is rubbed into her feet. Cinder does a thorough job of massaging them. Her hands start to work down those slender calves of hers. Every inch of her legs has oil rubbed into them... down to her lashed knees. Cinder works her way up her inner thighs to just below her crotch. "HMMMMFUH! mmmmg!" Weiss is trying desperately to reach out to Cinder with her pelvis but it is hopeless because she bound Weiss too well.  
  
The palms of Weiss's hands are gently rubbed and her fingers have stopped struggling. Arms, tummy, and breasts are covered in hot oil. Special attention is given to her breasts because Cinder wants her nipples and breasts to be shiny. Cinder worked on Weiss for over an hour now. From what Cinder could tell, Weiss had several orgasms from the balls.  
  
"Well I think you had enough... enjoy your break while I fetch your buddies."  
  
++++++++  
  
Ruby walked alone on the grounds of Beacon. "Ah, how long has it been?" Ruby sighed. She and her fellow teammates were out doing their own things except for Weiss who spent the entire time cooped up in their room. While Blake kept herself busy with a persistent Sun Wukong, Ruby took a break from hitting the gym with Yang. "It's unhealthy for her to sit around and do nothing... I think its time to check up on her." Ruby would do that after buying soda pop for the team to drink. As she continued walking, there was Cinder in her shopkeeper disguise, quietly following the spunky girl. Instead of an outright surprise attack, she'd take a different approach. "Looking for your friend?" Ruby turned around and shrugged. "I'm off to check up on Weiss. Maybe she overslept, or surfing the net."   
  
"Perhaps she's busy... pleasing herself. If you know what I mean." Cinder smirked.   
  
"Ew! No way I'd walk in on her doing-- wait miss, I don't think we've met before. My name's Ruby! And--" Cinder zipped behind Ruby, quickly pulled out a cloth and shoved it over the girl's face. "Mmmp!" Cinder, needed to make this quick so she pressed the cloth harder, forcing Ruby to breathe in fume after fume. "Down... Down like a good dog." Cinder nodded. "Gmmmmh...!" Her silver eyes closed and her body slumped in Cinder's grasp. "Two down."   
  
Ruby awoke on the bed inside Cinder's hideout. She stretched and let out a yawn. Then Ruby gasped having felt something hugging her neck. She ran her fingers over a collar (Identical to the one used on Weiss) and looked down to discover every article of clothing had been taken from her. A closed black box also laid next to Ruby. "What's going on!?" She panicked. In hindsight, Ruby should have brought her Crescent Rose scythe along.  
  
"Hehehehe... who knew you could be so gullible." Cinder stepped out of the shadows and climbed onto the bed. "Y...YOU!" Ruby felt a hand clamp onto her lips. "I've got your friend safely tucked away."  
  
"Nffffffm! Whhf dmnf 'ou dommf to uhhr?" (What did you do to her?) Ruby couldn't fight her way out of this one, as she wasn't an expert in hand to hand combat like Yang.  "FMMMH!" Weiss, still bound to the pole had woken up and saw Ruby in the same bind as her. "Rbbbbeh!" Weiss howled into her gag. "If you want no harm to come out of this, you better do as I say." Cinder replied sternly. She opened the box and rummaged through it. Cinder pulled out a large roll of silver duct tape. Taking her arms and putting them together in front of Ruby, Cinder wrapped the tape over her forearms and wrists. She was aroused by the sweet sound of tape being ripped from the roll. Cinder repeated the process ten times and ripped the tenth layer from the roll. Ruby felt lucky that at least this time she had her legs, that was until she began to wrap the tape around her thighs, soon following with her knees, shins, and ankles! Ruby wasn't going anywhere.  
  
Ripping off a long strip of tape Cinder placed it above her breasts and bicep, attaching the ends of the strip to the back. Cinder rips off another long strip and repeats this below the breasts and over the elbows. It didn't take long for Cinder to rip off 12 pieces of tape. Cinder quickly ties a white cloth between Ruby's lips, knotting it off tightly. Next, she places one of the ripped pieces of tape over her lips. She applied one strip after the next over it and waited for the tape gag to thicken.  
  
There was still more work to be done for this new bind. Cinder gets a Hitachi wand and presses it against Ruby's folds. She wrapped a few layers of tape over the waist and wand holding it against her folds. Then Cinder placed strips of tape she formed into an X to her nipples. Taking a leash that had clips on each end Cinder clipped one end around the ring of Ruby's collar. The other end would be clipped to the bedpost. Cinder positions Ruby on her elbows and knees and she licked lips at how much that ass stuck out. She grabbed two more items in the form of a riding crop and a remote. Cinder pressed a button on the remote, activating the vibrating wand on the Low setting. As it vibed against Ruby's folds Cinder ran the lip of the crop down against Ruby's cheeks.  
  
Ruby didn't see what Cinder was doing but she felt the odd wand press against her folds, the spherical end pressed against her clit, she could already tell whatever it was, it was going to vibrate. Ruby's nipples had become hard and erect from all the constant sexual play, once the tape went over them they still stuck on end for her captor to see. Finally, a lead was clipped to the collar and she was positioned on all fours, it was safe to say Ruby did not look amused, she felt like a dog of some kind like this. Ruby hung her head in shame the moment the wand switched on, it was a low buzz but it was already causing her to moan slightly past her tape knot gag. Though her moans were cut short when she felt a rather frightening shape against her rear, realizing she was about to feel the 'pain'. "Let's give you a few good smacks~," Cinder said before hitting the crop against her left cheek. Running the crop against Ruby's cheeks again she quickly followed up with four more lashes. Two strikes hitting both cheeks back to back. Putting her face between her cheeks Cinder spreads them before giving the entrance to her ass-hole a lewd lick and a wet kiss. The remote makes the wand go from Low to Medium as she pulls her head out and smacks the right cheek hard with a free hand, leaving a red mark.   
  
"Well, I wouldn't call this a reunion... yet. I'm obviously going to grab the cat and the spunky blonde next." Cinder said. "NNNNNFM!" Ruby and Weiss responded with a muffled "No" as their captor got off the bed. "I bet they're looking for you as we speak, especially Schnee. Anyway..." Cinder heads off to the double doors. "...Ta ta for now!"  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Phew... he's finally gone." Blake sighed, as she leaned her back against a wall. While she understands that  **Sun Wukong**  wanted to be her friend, Blake yearned for peace and quiet. "Oh, you wanted alone time?" Blake was startled by the sudden voice of Cinder that came from a tree nearby. She stepped out of her hiding place still wearing that disguise and approached Blake with hands hidden behind the back. "Who are you?" Blake's eyebrow raised, and there was annoyance in her voice. She gets all the peace and quiet she wants and this stranger appears to blow it off in one fell swoop! "I'll give proper introductions after this." Cinder's hands are brought out, one of them holding a Semblance sealing collar and quickly collars Blake.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing!? Get off of me!" Cinder pressed Blake hard against the wall. "You ask too many questions..." A hard karate chop is brought upon Blake's neck and down she goes. "...But they'll be answered soon."  
  
"BLLLLFK! MNNNFM!"  
  
Ruby and Weiss cried out. Being bound and helpless, they could only watch Cinder bring in the unconscious faunus. Blake was placed on the bed near Ruby and Cinder took her time to remove her clothes. By the time she was naked, the other captives were loud enough to wake their friend.   
  
"What the hell...? Her yellow eyes blinked a few... until Weiss was the first thing in her no longer blurred sight. "Weiss!?"  
  
"GMMMF! Mmmmph!" Weiss didn't get violated by the orgasm balls since they were turned off. She'd muster up the strength to fight her tough restraints. "And Ruby!?"   
  
"SHMMEF 'ID 'ISH!" (She did this!) Ruby yelled into the tape. Blake feels her cheek cupped in Cinder's hand. "Yes. I DID this. Three down, one to go and all your questions will be answered."  
  
Blake growled. "You won't get away with--" Cinder presses an index finger to her lips. "Nuh uh uh. You can't go ninja on me with that collar on." Cinder pulled out several ropes from the box. "No answers until I tie you up, now don't move!" Cinder started at her feet and tied rope under the arches and around her feet, pulling it so tight that Blake almost fell over. Next, her ankles were tied just as tight and then the roping continued up her legs until it reached the top of them. Each rope was only about an inch apart from the next on and Blake’s legs were a sea of gleaming white rope. Then Cinder did exactly the same to her arms and soon the too were encased in super tight ropes. Cinder then did her upper body and Blake was amazed how much rope was tied around her and how tight it all was. Now she couldn’t move at all, well not without falling over.  
  
Although, it seemed that was what Cinder wanted, as she grabbed Blake and laid her on the floor. She tied more ropes around Blake’s ankles and also tied it to a hook that was hanging from the ceiling on a chain. Cinder picked up a remote control and pressed a button. Blake’s feet were lifted and went higher and higher. Blake was dragged along the floor and soon her head left the ground and she was hanging upside down. Cinder kept lifting her until her head was on a level with the Faunus. Blake writhed around, but she knew it was futile as she had been tied so well. She had absolutely no chance of escaping her bonds.  
  
Cinder came close to her and unlocked the back strap of the ball gag. Blake hoped she was taking it off, but instead it was tightened even more, forcing the ball deep into Blake’s mouth, the lock was replaced and Blake almost cried.  
  
Cinder began to kiss Blake again and because the ball was so far into her mouth, their lips touched easily. Blake tried to enjoy the kiss, but the super tight bonds made it difficult. Then Cinder pushed another button on the remote and vibrations started coming from the dress in the area of her clit. Blake hadn’t felt the protrusion in the dress before, but she certainly felt it now and she moaned around her gag. Cinder’s kiss became more fervent and Blake was allowed to climax this time. She shuddered violently as the wave washed over her. So intense was her orgasm.  
  
+++++++  
  
"Where's Sis? She should've been back by now!"   
  
Yang threw several blows at a thick punching bag. A jab, a right hook, a back fist and an uppercut. The uppercut sent the bag swinging back, and forth towards Yang quicker than a pendulum at high speed. Bad reaction time caused her to be knocked away, and the force sent her tumbling across the checkered floor. Yang was frustrated that Ruby hadn't come back yet... but she couldn't bring herself to be mad at her. Instead, she'd exact said frustration on the bag. Rising up, back on her feet Yang's lilac hues became blood red, baring clenched teeth and fists. It took one burst towards the bag... and one swing. Yang's fist and the bag meet and one punch sends the large bag of sand off it's hanging chains.   
  
***CRASH***  
  
It crashed three feet away from the gymnasium's ENTER/EXIT doors and clouds of dust rose from the floor shaking impact. "Oops... hope that bag wasn't pricey." Yang chuckled as her eyes returned to their natural color.   
  
"Most impressive."  
  
"Huh? Who said that?" Yang said. She spots a shadowy figure taking form in the dust that had yet to vaporize. "Come over here, if you want to know where your sister is."  
  
"!?" Yang felt convinced. Ruby had been gone for hours, and she needed to know why. Sighing aloud, she reluctantly walks to Cinder wearing her disguise after the dust disappeared. "And you are?" Yang's inquiry was replied to, with a Semblance sealing collar snapped around her neck. "Just keep quiet, and follow me if you're THAT worried about your sister." Cinder told her. Without a word, Yang follows her out of the gymnasium.  
  
++++++  
  
And there she was. The last of Team RWBY led in like an honored guest. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake instantly muffled screamed their comrade's name and Yang reacted with a jump. "What the hell?" Weiss roped to a pole, Blake trussed up from the ceiling and her sister was all taped up this ENTIRE time! She knew this wasn't a joke... no laughing matter. Cinder was going to regret this and even with her Semblance kept at bay Yang could still hold her own in a pinch like this...   
  
***BZZZZZT*  
  
"AAAAAUGH!"**  
  
Or so she thought. Being struck in the hip by a cattle prod from Cinder, Yang collapses and her captor gets down to remove her clothes. After that is done Yang feels Cinder gripping her arms and pulls them behind her back. With black hemp rope Cinder ties her wrists tightly and effectively behind the back. She loops the rope around her elbows and starts to draw them together until they are touch, causing Yang to gasp. "Nnnng… You're gonna be in a hospital bed, soon as we get outta this!"  
  
"I highly doubt that." Cinder says, very assured, very much in control. She starts to wrap rope around Yang’s arms and body, above her breasts, below her breasts, crossing between them and wrapping around them until they are standing out and engorged, like two swollen, overripe melons. "On your knees!" Cinder shouts, slapping Yang’s ass. All it took was one, loud slap a muffled cry from her gagged lips and on her knees, she went. Cinder threads a length of rope down between her back and bound arms, between the buttocks and thighs, across her cunt, up her stomach and under the ropes between her breasts. Cinder pulls the rope tight, presumably it is tied to the hook above Yang, the rope drags across her bare pussy and Cinder makes sure it runs between her labia so it is rubbing against her clit. The rope is coarse and Cinder pulls it tight so it digs into the tender flesh between Yang’s legs. "Hope you’re comfortable~," Cinder said. "Because you’ll be stuck like this for as long as I want~"  
  
Cinder takes two clothes pegs and the first is applied to Yang’s right nipple. "MMMPH!" Yang hollered from the biting pain. The second peg is applied to her left nipple and Cinder clamps them onto her areolas, then on the soft and already swollen and sensitive flesh of Yang’s breasts. "MNNNFFFFMMMMF!!" Yang screamed into the gag and tries to squirm away from her but with the crotch rope holding her in place she had no luck.   
  
Yang feels her hands on her right ankle as Cinder lifts her foot up and bends it up behind her, so her calf is hard up against the back of her thigh. Cinder puts rope around Yang’s ankle and thigh, binding it tight, so now only her knee is touching the floor. "HMMMMMN!" Yang squealed as Cinder grabs her other foot and does the same. Yang struggles to balance on her knees and she takes great pains to sway back and forth. As she does so, the crotch rope rubs across her warm, damp pussy, pulling tight and ripping at the tender flesh of her clit and open cunt, making Yang scream in pain again.  
  
"GMMMMMMMMMMPH!!"  
  
"Hmmmm, the four of you aren't enough. Though I know a few more who are ripe for the taking." Cinder cackled.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Next up were  **Pyrrha Nikos**  and  **Nora Valkyrie**  of  **Team JNPR.**  Cinder chose a different method of capturing them by sending them an anonymous letter to meet Team RWBY in a house northeast outside the academy WITHOUT their weapons. They stood at the locked entrance and Nora gave it a few knocks. "Why this place?" Pyrrha wondered. "Must be a surprise... and I LIKE surprises!" Nora hopped around. The doors opened and they were greeted by Cinder.   
  
"Come on in!"  
  
"Can do!" Nora bolted past them and into the shed. "A new friend of theirs?" Pyrrha asked, currently unaware of Cinder's true intentions. Nora was happy go lucky to see the surprise while Pyrrha following Cinder was pessimistic - and for good reason. "WHAT IS THIS?!" The surprise Nora got was Team RWBY in their bondage. They quickly called out to their allies and Pyrrha was quick to take action. "They've gone missing for hours and now I know why!" The redhead shouted.   
  
*SNAP!* And there goes a collar for Pyrrha. "Just play along... play along and perhaps I'll let you go." Cinder says while collaring the other. "Why did you tie up our friends?!" Nora asks. "I don't want to sound redundant. Get naked. And while you're at it, turn around and cross your wrists behind your back Nora. You're first." Cinder commands. Nora does so without hesitation. Afterward the feel of the rope gives her butterflies, she feels a sense of satisfaction as Cinder pulls the rope up tight after each turn. Nora's wrists are pulled back toward Cinder as she cinches the bindings. Double knots are applied between her wrists in several places making this particular tie extremely tight and very, very secure.  
  
Next, a long length of rope is doubled in two and looped around one of Nora's elbows. Pulling on the end Cinder draw's her elbows together as far as they will allow. Loop after loop of the cotton rope is round around Nora's elbows securing them tightly together. With the remaining end of the rope, cinching is applied to hold the binding securely and tightly in place. Pyrrha watches Nora squirm, trying to break loose. "It’s no use!" Nora winced. "Good. Now, why don’t you go and sit down on the bed while I attend to Pyrrha." Without complaint, Nora sits on the edge of the bed and watches.   
  
Cinder motions Pyrrha to stand up which she does. She stands there looking into her light blue eyes as Cinder slowly undoes her garments. After stripping her, Cinder steps behind Pyrrha and gives her pert breasts a playful grope. "Wrists crossed behind you now!" which Pyrrha complies. As Cinder did with Nora her wrists are lashed tightly together. Cinder hears both girls gasp as Pyrrha's elbows are cinched tightly together.   
  
Taking Nora by the arm Cinder stands Nora up and places Nora face to face with Pyrrha. A 25-foot piece of rope is doubled in two and looped around both of their waists drawing them tightly together. This waist rope is made extra tight, Their two bellies are pressed up against each other. With about 6’ of rope remaining, the rope is tied off in the small of their backs. The end is now brought down through their legs and under and through Pyrrha’s. Nora feels the rope dig into her buttocks as Cinder loops it through the waist rope in the small of Nora's back. There is enough rope to come down through Pyrrha’s legs and up through Nora's again. Double knotting the rope behind Nora this part of the tie is now complete. Nora and Pyrrha blush at each other as they feel the moisture of each other’s pussy. Perfectly matched their nipples touch one another. With a short length of rope, Cinder ties Nora's right elbow to her left elbow by linking the cinching together. By the time Cinder completes the same task with the opposite elbows They find themselves bound together as one and unable to pull apart from each other even a fraction of an inch.  
  
With strong arms around both of them, Cinder places the bound pair on the floor on their sides. A 25-foot length of rope is now used to bind their knees together. As with the waist cinch, the rope is doubled in two and looped around both Pyrrha’s and Nora's knees. Several loops are made and Cinder places her foot on both their bodies to gain leverage. Looping the rope in the opposite direction the binding is cinched up between their legs. Pulling tight after several turns are now fed between their knees to complete the lash. A double knot is formed between Nora's and Pyrrha’s knees making the knot invisible to the eye. "Heh, it'll be a hassle to untie you two after this!" Cinder taunts.  
  
The ankles are tied in the same expert manner as were the knees. Lots of tight rope binds the two of them together. Standing back Cinder takes great delight in watching Nora and Pyrrha struggle in their rope prison. It seems Pyrrha is every bit a fighter with the ropes as Nora is. Nora and Pyrrha look up at Cinder as she retrieves a long elastic bandage, the same ones that athletes use to bind their injured joints. "Nora, I want you to give Pyrrha a deep kiss please and make it a long one~"   
  
"Wh-WHAT?!" She stammered. "Do it now!" Cinder fortifies her command with a smack to Nora's ass. With that Nora complies and Pyrrha eagerly accepts her mouth. Quickly Cinder starts to wind the elastic bandage around both of their heads locking them in a deep kiss. "MMMH!" A deep murmur comes from them as Cinder pulls up the bandage to its fullest. Grabbing their ankles, Cinder drags them over to the closet and places them under the hook that is in the closet ceiling. A thick nylon rope is now lashed around their bound ankles. Cinder makes sure of her tie, it must be secure as it will be holding the pair. Opening the footstool that is kept nearby, Cinder stands on it and loops the ankle rope through the hook. With both arms, Cinder manages to pull their bound and very effectively gagged bodies up off the floor. Once their heads are about a foot off the floor the rope is secured. Pyrrha and Nora both realize the situation they're in. Hopelessly bound and gagged, hanging from the closet ceiling unable to even communicate. The juices in their pussies starting to flow, Nora can feel moisture between their tummies. Pyrrha is grinding her crotch into Nora's, pressing their breasts against each other. By now their tongues are exploring each other’s mouths. Reaching up Cinder tickles their feet, but because of the way Nora is so tightly tied to Pyrrha, they can't defend against their captor's touch.  
  
***SMACK!*  
**  
Suddenly Nora feels the sting of a crop!   
  
***SMACK!* *SMACK!* *SMACK!* *SMACK!***  
  
The crop is relentless. After each hit, Nora's crotch is forced into her bondage partner. Only when Pyrrha feels the kiss of the crop does Nora get any relief. "MMMMFH! MMMMFH!" They both go wild hanging from the ceiling. Twisting, turning, squirming the war to get loose from this torture. No use!! The ropes hold fast and in fact get tighter and tighter as the struggles continue. Desperate for some attention to her soaking pussy, Nora pleads to Cinder with her turquoise eyes. Placing a hand between the both of them, Cinder's fingers find their way inside of Nora's vagina. It is tight quarters in there but somehow she finds the orange haired girl's clit. Pyrrha, feeling another hand down by her pussy squirms herself closer to the action. With great difficulty, Cinder manages to get both of her hands up against each of their pussies. Hips gyrating, they both explode in climax simultaneously!  
  
"MMMMMMMPH!!"  
  
Exhausted, the bodies of the bound pair collapse and go limp. Only a faint cry muffled by each other's mouths can be heard. Nora and Pyrrha are covered in sweat from the tips of their toes to the top of their heads. Long red hair touches the floor. Pyrrha makes a small movement with her feet.   
  
"Six of you... but it won't hurt to catch two more." Cinder leaves the two new captives behind with Team RWBY still squirming in their bonds.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Indeed, Team RWBY was nowhere to be seen for hours and now two members from JNPR have disappeared. It worried Jaune Arc and Lie Ren (what remains of JNPR) so it forced the staff in charge of Beacon to spearhead a search party consisting of its available students to find them. Among the staff,  **Glynda Goodwitch**  took it upon herself to join the party alongside Weiss's older sister Winter who came to visit.   
  
During the search, the stronger huntresses eventually found Cinder's makeshift hideout. It was a place they /obviously/ hadn't checked. Unfortunately for them Cinder (taking a peek outside) knew they were getting warmer. So she took it upon herself to set a trap. Opening a gray box sitting at her feet, Cinder pulled out two metallic spheres. They were weapons used by grunts of the White Fang... some of their better equipment and the upcoming rescuers were about to find out why.  
  
"I don't recall a shed built outside the academy," Glynda said.  
  
"Haven't done enough exploring, to be honest," Winter replied. "Cross your fingers and hope my sister's in there, as well as her friends. Assuming she made any."  
  
The doors open, but their focus shifts to the metal spheres hurled towards Glynda and Winter. Faster than Ruby's Semblance, they open up like clam shells and several wires stretch out to wrap around their bodies. "A TRAP!" Glynda yelled. "Tell me something I don't kno---AAAAUGH!" The wires generate enough electricity to render them unconscious. They collapse, but the last thing Glynda sees before her eyes close is Cinder with crossed arms and a grin stepping out of the shed.  
  
+++  
  
Glynda and Winter had been brought in, stripped and collared. The previous captives were in shock to see they didn't hold their own against Cinder's cunning. Weiss, on the other hand, was reunited with her sister... under a bad circumstance. Not paying attention to their muffled grunts and whines Cinder got ready to tie up her two new trophies right away.  
  
Starting with Glynda, Cinder tightened a leather harness around her chest and shoulders. It had two buckles in the front, one above her breasts, and one below. Straps went across her shoulders and around her back. There were two more buckles, one on each shoulder. Cinder tightened locking cuffs on each of Glynda’s wrists. There was a foot of strap dangling from each cuff, with a hole punched every inch. Cinder took Glynda’s left arm behind her back, and bent it at the elbow, taking the hand up into the center of her back in a hammerlock. She fed the strap through the buckle, took up the slack, and made it fast. The same procedure was followed with the other arm, and Glynda was soon helpless, both arms captured high upon her back, between the shoulders. With the witch's arms now totally helpless, Cinder turned to Glynda’s legs. She was told to kneel, and with difficulty due to bound arms, she plopped onto her knees. Cinder took a strap and looped it around Glynda’s folded leg at the top of the thigh, capturing her ankle against her ass, and her shin tightly against the thigh. Again, the same procedure on the other limb. A spreader bar was attached to each knee, holding Glynda’s legs splayed apart  A thick foam blindfold was tightened across Glynda’s eyes. "Open." Cinder ordered. Glynda complied, placing her tongue against her lower teeth. "Wider!" She was commanded as the wad continued to expand her oral cavity.   
  
The soft fabric sought out every nook and cranny, and Glynda gagged as a wispy fold of cloth tickled the back of her throat. Once her mouth was jacked as wide open as it could possibly be, and her cheeks were bulging around the immense wad, Cinder began winding a sticky elastic bandage around Glynda's face. Around and around, with each succeeding wrapping compressing the resilient wadding more deeply into Glynda’s mouth. "Mmmmf!" Glynda whined, but only a soft hiss emerged the stifling cloth and tape. "Gmmmmmmh...!"  
  
Glynda moaned softly, chewing on the wad.  She had no choice but to swallow when her throat filled with saliva because the tape across her mouth wouldn’t allow her to drool. It was swallow or choke! Cinder next took a leather head harness, which featured a headband which buckled at the back of Glynda’s head, a strap over the crown of her head with a ring sewed in the top, and a chinstrap which also buckled tightly. Cinder manhandled Glynda into the desired position on the floor in front of the large comfortable chair. Cinder picked up a couple of cruel looking, shiny metal implements. One was a spring loaded ring, which opened then clamped the septum in Glynda’s nose, and dangled on her upper lip. It looked like a pierced nose ring, but hurt much worse, the pain bringing tears to Glynda’s eyes. The other two objects were nipple clamps, with strong springs and fierce biting teeth. A muffled gasp of pain escaped Glynda’s gag as each clamp was released on a defenseless nipple. Cinder took a thin chain, with a small clip at each end. One clip was attached to the clamp on her left nipple. The other end was threaded through the nose ring, then down to the other nipple clamp.   
  
The chain was short, and Cinder pushed Glynda’s head into a bowed position in order to attach the second clip to the nipple.  Once fastened, the chain was taut, with the weight of her breasts dragging painfully downward against the chain through her nose ring.  Her head was bowed against her chest, and she could not raise up without inflicting still more pain on her nipples and nose. Cinder then tied a cord to the ring at the top of Glynda’s head harness and threaded the other end through a ring bolt in the ceiling above them. When this was drawn tight, Glynda was in a helpless, painful dilemma. The cord was trying to pull her head up, but the chain dragging on her poor titties was forcing her to remain bowed. Her torso was held upright, and with her legs bent double and the spreader bar, she could not evade the various pains and restraints. Glynda was totally helpless, but Cinder’s final step was only meant to increase the discomfort. Glynda’s bound arms were already aching from their stringent bondage between her shoulder blades, but Cinder tightened each shoulder strap until her arms crossed between her shoulders, and each hand was pulled until her fingertips touched the buckle on the opposite shoulder. Glynda groaned pitifully, but Cinder only laughed.  
  
"And the last one~!"  
  
With a six-foot length of rope, Cinder starts to bind Winter's wrists. Each loop is cinched up tight with several turns in one direction and then several more in the opposite direction, lashing them together. Naturally, a foot or so of the rope is left so that she can cinch the tie tightly and effectively. A 12-foot length of rope is taken from the bag and doubled in two. One end is looped around an elbow. With the other end of the rope, Cinder starts to wind several turns around her elbows bringing them together. Cinder is careful not to tie them too tightly together as Winter may feel quite a bit of discomfort later on. With approximately two feet of rope remaining from the elbow wrapping, Cinder cinches the rope around her elbows. And now her elbows are effectively tied together. Cinder takes another long length of cotton rope and doubles it in two. The end is looped through one of her elbow cinches and brought around her chest, under her breasts to the other elbow. Cinder's hand reaches behind Winter to pull the end of the rope through the cinching in the opposite elbow. The rope is then pulled up tight and brought around her chest a second time over the top of her breasts and back to the elbow cinching. A knot is tied at the elbow to secure the rope.  
  
There is now about three feet of this rope left. Cinder brings the end of this rope over her shoulder and behind her neck then back over the other shoulder and down to the opposite elbow, then the end is double knotted. They are held up tight by the rope around her chest, shoulders, and neck. A wicked little smile crosses Cinder's face as she sees that Winter's breasts are jutting out from the way her elbows are tied. Yet another 12-foot piece of rope is pulled out. This rope is wrapped around her waist and wrists. Cinder pulls it up tight as she wraps several loops around and around Winter. As a final touch, the rope is cinched up as tight a possible between her wrists and the small of her back. Gently but forcefully, Cinder guides Winter to another bed (instead of sharing one with Ruby) and make her lay face down. Bringing her legs up in a hogtie position, Cinder crosses her ankles and spreads her knees out as far as possible. With a 10 foot piece of rope Winter's ankles are lashed tightly together. As was the case with her wrists the lashing and cinch work is carefully and expertly done. A shorter piece of rope is doubled and looped through her ankles bonds and then up to the wrist tie.   
  
"OH!" Winter yelps as her ankles are pulled up into her wrists. In moments ankles are tightly secured to wrists. Cinder grabs Winter by the arms and pulls her up into a sitting position, or as close to a sitting position as is possible considering her bound state. Winter feels the helplessness of her situation as Cinder pulls back towards the foot of the bed. Facing Winter towards the head of the bed, Cinder places her ankles over the bar at the foot of the bed. Taking a length of rope she secures Winter's ankles to the bar. An extra little tug is made on the rope signifying that Cinder completed the final knot on her inescapable bondage. "Hahahahahaha, you can't escape. And whatever your Semblance is, it won't guarantee any chance of such." Lastly, Cinder takes out a large, red ballgag. With one hand she reaches over Winter's shoulder and gently opens her mouth. Leaning over she gives Winter a deep, lusty kiss. Pulling back from her mouth, she quickly inserts the ball gag, placing it deep within her mouth. Pushing her head forward Cinder fastens the leather straps behind her head as tight as she could.   
  
"MMMPH!" Because of its 3-inch size Cinder felt it'd take a few seconds for Winter to start drooling. From behind Winter, Cinder makes one final check on her ropes. Each knot is re-tightened to ensure maximum security. At random Cinder tickles her feet, making Winter wiggle in protest. "HMMMPH! NMMH MMM!" Cinder's hand reaches over Winter and down to her crotch. Knowing her pussy lips were wet, she smiled instantaneously. Sitting on the foot of the bed Cinder's eyes follow down Winter's body from her drool, seeping gagged mouth, to her firm breasts with erect nipples, all the way down to that luscious pussy of hers. Leaning over Cinder's mouth finds Winter's nipples. The feel of nylon in Cinder's mouth as well as those nipples felt too good. Just as good as a juicy cheeseburger you'd sink your teeth into. "Mmmmmfh~" Cinder moaned. "GMMMMMPH!" Winter moaned back. Cinder's tongue slowly works around one nipple then the other. All the while her hands are also busy. One hand is massaging Winter's feet and back, the other massaging that wet mound of hers. Cinder's fingers are careful to just brush up against her lips and not go inside of Winter. The only communication that Winter can manage is a faint murmur through her gag and some slight movement in her upper body. "MFMMMUH!"  
  
Breaking off from Winter, she produces two nipple clamps. "MMMMP~!" A gasp is let out as they are applied to those erect nipples of hers. An extra half turn on each insures that the little torturers are there to stay. Climbing onto the bed, Cinder rolls onto her back. Slowly and deliberately Cinder slides her head underneath Winter's mound. Looking up from her vantage point, Their eyes meet. Winter's face is red as an apple, while her captor had the grin of extreme perversion. Cinder's tongue gently licks the outer most regions of Winter's soaked crotch. Slowly she starts to eat deeper and deeper inside of Winter. Reaching back with her arms Cinder pulls Winter far forward as her ropes will allow. Hands running over Winter's firm breasts and down to the flat of Winter's tummy. With both hands on her hips, Cinder pulls Winter down into her hungry mouth, her lips and tongue are starting to ache from the task of pleasing Winter.   
  
Rising up from underneath Winter, Cinder turns and starts to kiss her breasts. Cinder's hand finds the wetness of her womanhood. Faster and faster her fingers work around and inside of Winter. Cinder's free arm embraces Winter tightly as she presses up against her captor. Cinder felt the tightness in her body, she sees her icy blue eyes as they start to roll into the back of her head. As Winter finds herself on the verge of cumming hard Cinder abruptly stops. The look of frustration and dismay Winter displays is a turn on for the villainess. Propping herself up on a pile of soft pillows at the head of the bed, Cinder sits comfortably and watches Winter squirm. Winter looked delightful in the nude (Like the others), completely bound head to toe in extremely intricate rope ties. It also turned her on to hear Winter's gagged moans and whimpers, as well as the threads of drool that swung themselves back and forth from her bottom lip.  
  
"Now ladies... may I have your attention please!"  
  
"FFFFFFFMMMUH!"  
  
Do you know why you're here?"  
  
"NNNNMMF!" They yelled.  
  
"Because you meddled in Torchwick's plans. Then again he was always a thorn in our side..."  
  
"PFFFFMN!" Yang angrily jerked forward.   
  
"... I wanted to show Torchwick a much BETTER job of handling the likes of you. I worked hard to set the plans in motion. And most shockingly, the majority of it was all a matter of coincidence! I didn't expect Schnee to have a thing for being tied up... nor to see the four of you together. So undivided, it was a golden opportunity to sneak in and take you... one by one. I'd take your lives here and now, but given how good you look, all bound and gagged there's been a change in plans."  
  
Team RWBY, Pyrrha/Nora, and Winter/Glynda focus their attention on Cinder who disintegrates her disguise, via crimson flames brimming from her body. The charred articles reveal her true appearance. Long, raven hair flowing, a red-sleeved dress with golden markings and glowing amber hues.  
  
"You will not be target practice for the White Fang... or food for the Grimm. Instead, you will become my slaves."  
  
"MMMMMMNMNMMF!!" All eight huntresses cried "No" in extreme protest.  
  
"Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" And in turn, Cinder laughed. She allowed herself to bask in their despair that no one would find and come to rescue them.


End file.
